


Mother's Day

by karolprado



Series: Little Ben's Adventures [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, I might have cried a little, ben is really precious you will love him i promise, just sweet gay fluffy, this is pure fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-10-24 04:33:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10734207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karolprado/pseuds/karolprado
Summary: Alex's son and his aunt Kara have plans for Mother's Day, but this year Ben wanted to add something to their family tradition, or rather, someone.





	Mother's Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tinyevilcookie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinyevilcookie/gifts).



> So this is just a cute thingie i thought and had to write. I hope you guys like it :)

Kara smiled at the excited little boy jumping on the couch and dropped all of the supplies she was carrying on the floor.  
“C’mon buddy, let’s sit on the floor and make a mess.”  
She helped him climb down from the sofa and they sat on the floor to work on their project. Mother’s Day was coming soon and every year Kara and her nephew worked together to make something for Alex. Her sister worked hard to take care of them both and Kara liked to show her how much they appreciated.  
“Wait, Auntie Kara we need more shirts!” The boy said.  
“More shirts? Why?” The blonde asked furrowing her brows.  
“We need to make one for Maggie too.”  
Kara stopped organizing the paints to study the boy’s expression.  
“You want to give Maggie a “best mom” shirt too?” She asked gently trying to understand her nephew’s intentions.  
He nodded.  
“Maggie puts me to sleep, and reads to me and we play together. And she loves me and Mommy and my friend Charlie said her daddies do this with her too. And that they like to kiss and have sleepovers just like Mommy and Maggie. That means she’s my other mommy right?”  
Kara bit her lip holding back tears at the boy’s simple explanation that actually made a lot of sense. She ran a hand through his short brown hair smiling.  
“You, Ben Danvers, is a really sweet and smart boy and I love you very much.”  
He frowned at that.  
“I love you too Auntie Kara.”  
She chuckled at his confused expression, realizing she hadn’t actually answered his question.  
“I’m going to get another shirt. Be careful with those paints!”

 

Alex was pulled back from a deep sleep by giggling and whispering coming from the kitchen. She smiled keeping her eyes closed and snuggling back against her girlfriend’s front. A few minutes later she heard the door of her bedroom opening and two sets of footsteps walking in.  
“Mommy! Wake up!”  
She kept herself from smiling at her son’s voice, still pretending to be asleep.  
“Mommy!” The boy said louder than before.  
Alex felt Maggie stir behind her, the brunette sitting up lazily still half asleep.  
“C’mere buddy. Your mom is already awake, she’s just messing with you.”  
Alex let out a laugh when the tiny human jumped on top of them with the help of his aunt.  
“Mommy! You were awake!” He exclaimed accusingly.  
She smiled and pulled him to a tight hug that soon turned into a tickle fight when Maggie got involved.  
“Stop, Mama!”  
Alex stopped breathing heavily and frowned a little when she registered his words. Ben always called her mommy, not mom or mama.  
“We brought breakfast!” Kara said, handing her a tray full of breakfast goods.  
“Hmmm, breakfast in bed. Must be my birthday.”  
“It’s mother’s day, silly!” Ben said laughing.  
“Well I think you guys made too much food. I can’t eat all of this by myself.” Alex said.  
“It’s for Maggie too!” The boy exclaimed.  
Maggie looked surprised. She looked at Kara for confirmation and the blonde nodded smiling.  
“Enjoy! We’re going to clean the kitchen now.” She held her hand out for her nephew to grab and helped him climb down from the bed.  
“Happy Mother’s Day!” Kara said right before they left the room.

 

After lazily eating breakfast in bed with Maggie, Alex went to the bathroom to take a shower and get ready for the day. She was just finishing up putting a shirt on when someone knocked on the door.  
“Mommy! Come get your gift!”  
She opened the door smiling at the little boy who immediately took her hand and started pulling her back to the room where Maggie had already made the bed and was talking quietly with Kara.  
“Auntie Kara! Gimme the gift!”  
“Aren’t you forgetting the magical word?” The blonde asked.  
“PLEASE!” The boy added with puppy dog eyes.  
Kara got out of the room to retrieve their carefully wrapped gift and handed to the boy so he could give it to his mom.  
“Thank you, baby” Alex said kissing the boy’s cheek.  
“Open!Open!” Ben said excitedly, almost bouncing.  
Kara had made a great job wrapping that, but Ben had also helped which meant there was more duct tape than necessary, making it pretty difficult to open as quickly as the boy wanted.  
“Here, let me help.” Maggie said starting to unwrap one side while Alex worked on the other.  
Finally it opened revealing a black shirt with “Best Mom #1” painted in white and an imprint of Ben’s little hand under it.  
“This is great, Ben!” Alex said lifting the shirt up.  
She frowned noticing there was another identical shirt inside.  
“Why is there two...” She trailed off looking at Kara and then at Ben.  
“One for Mommy and one for Mama!” He exclaimed, pointing at her and then at Maggie with a big excited smile.  
Alex opened her mouth but nothing came out. She turned to her girlfriend feeling incredibly happy that her son seemed to love the other woman as much as she did but also dreading Maggie’s reaction. Maggie was staring at the shirt’s on Alex’s lap silently, hair cascading down her face and hiding her expression. The taller woman looked at her sister who mouthed “It was his idea”.  
“Hey, Ben. Let’s take this stuff to the kitchen and I’ll give you a cookie.” The blonde said noticing the tension coming from her sister and taking her nephew’s hand.  
“Cookie!!”  
They left and Alex slowly reached out to put her girlfriend’s hair behind her ear. Tears were streaming down Maggie’s face and she panicked.  
“Was that too much? Too soon? I’m sorry Mags, I had no idea he would do that!” Alex started to ramble nervously.  
Maggie lifted her head so she could look Alex in the eyes, a big amazed smile taking over her face.  
“He called me Mama!’  
Relief washing over her, Alex laughed happily at her girlfriend’s awed face.  
“Yes, he did.” She said pulling the other woman into a tight hug and kissing her hair. “He really did.”  
There was a knock on the door and the door opened abruptly revealing Ben standing there, mouth smudged with chocolate.  
“Come here little man.” Maggie said patting the bed.  
The boy jumped on the bed happy to join his moms and they pulled him right between them sandwiching him in a hug, to his delight.  
“You liked the shirt?” He asked when they let go.  
“We did! It’s beautiful,baby.”  
“We liked it so much, we’re going to go put them right now!” Maggie added already getting out of the bed.  
“I’m gonna tell Auntie Kara.” Ben said running out of the room.  
Alex and Maggie smiled at each other seeing the same happiness they were feeling reflected on the other’s eyes.  
“I hope you don’t mind that now you have to share the number 1 place with somebody else.” The detective said.  
Alex crawled through the bed until she was facing the brunette and pulled her closer so she could kiss her. Maggie’s hands immediately going to her hip pulling them even closer.  
“There’s no one else I would rather share this spot with.” She murmured against Maggie’s lips.  
Alex put her shirt on and went to the wardrobe’s mirror to look at herself. She smiled running a finger through the painting. Maggie came to stand beside her already wearing hers both smiling softly at their matching reflection. Alex turned to her girlfriend and pulled her closer, intending to kiss her again but they were interrupted by little Ben that came running into the room.  
“Let’s go! Me and Auntie Kara already planned the whole day!”  
“Yeah Alex, stop ruining the schedule!” Maggie added teasingly, picking the boy up and throwing him over her shoulder. He screamed and laughed all the way to the front door, Alex following them a little more slower, a big smile glued on her face that was already hurting from all the smiles. Finally her family felt complete and she was happy.

**Author's Note:**

> please let me know your thoughts, i have more ideas for this verse that i might write if you guys like it.  
> You can hit me up on tumblr @fvandomtrvsh


End file.
